


Arrowverse GC

by abcsupercorp



Series: Fanfiction Group Chats. [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), Black Lightning (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Multi-Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, F/M, Gen, Highschool AU, M/M, Multi, Other, arrowverse, groupchat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: One where the Arrowverse kids have a groupchat.they're also highschoolers.also laurel is alive and this is an au with no powers. sometimes, it'll have stories though.





	Arrowverse GC

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was inspired by a lot of stories similar! all arrowverse gc stories.

** _karapotstickers created a groupchat called "EarthBabes" _ **

** _karapotstickers added LuthorLena, SnippyDaners and Cuterlane: _ **

_ karapotstickers: Hey guys! _

_ LuthorLena: Kara, what is this? _

_ SnippyDanvers: Yeah Kara, I am kind've busy with..Nvm _

_ CuterLane: okay gross, TMI. _

_ karapotstickers: I miss you guys and this is the only way I can see you. _

_ LuthorLena: we're on spring break, kara, we go back to school next week? _

_ karapotstickers: well excuse me, I miss my best friend. _

_ CuterLane: aw, how cute, she misses us. _

_ SnippyDanvers: WE LIVE IN THE SAME HOUSE. _

_ karapotstickers: hey, don't yell at me, damn. _

_ karapotstickers: hold on, I'm adding more people _

** _karapotstickers has add winnjr, jimmyolsen, ciscoramon, smoakingbird, cutestlance, smarterlance, barryallen, westiris, snowboss, quickqueen, sharpiequeen dramaqueenie, and oneofakindlane_ **

_ winnjr: hey guys! I've missed you all so much! _

_ jimmyolsen: winn, i live right next door. _

_ winnjr: still! _

_ cutestlance: well hey guys. _

_ cuterlane: nice username sara. _

_ cutestlance: thanks lucy. _

_ smarterlance: i think lois and i are offended, _

_ oneofakindlane: yeahh..kind of am. _

_ karaspotstickers: Little sisters ARE the cuter ones! _

_ SnippyDanvers: excuse you? _

_ oneofakindlane: hey! _

_ smarterlance: ouch. _

_ cutestlance: she ain't wrong _

_ cuterlane: she's really not _

_ barryallen: I'll see y'all after spring break. _

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments!


End file.
